Young Avengers Initiative: Series one-Chapter 4
Former Allies "Pain" registered to Jaden's brain, his gaze fixed upon what had remained of the computer console in the United Nations building there in New York City and only some of the systems remaining fully functional. After their last fight, it had taken a pretty nasty shock from Dumisani the last time and much of the hard drive was completely wiped or damaged severely. Nevertheless, the machines were functional as they registered a kind of "pain" only he could feel, emotions of the machines others found hard to believe. But Jaden's technopathic skills enabled him to "speak" and "feel" them at will. But his primary objective was to be certain they were working enough some information could be downloaded or found and he finally pulled his hand away, losing that almost intimate connection he seemed to always have with the machines around him. "It works." Nodding, those of the Earth Resistance began their work on the repairs, even though Jaden probably could have better luck and work much faster they needed him there as an extra eye and to direct the proper repairs. "We'll do what we can to get the rest of this, least one of these control panels are in decent condition." Dumisani said, his fingers tapping along the keys in light clicks, almost dancing with practiced ease. With being from a kingdom rich in high-tech equipment, it was no surprise to the young Stark that Dumisani knew his way around hacking and computer systems but he wasn't one the greatest hackers. Not the mention the Panther Prince kept running across several firewalls and bouts of language that could only be Skrull. It was a frustratingly slow process, though luckily Dumisani was known for his patience compared to most others who would have given up long ago. Now, it was just the matter of breaking those codes and downloading the information little at a time. As Dumisani worked, Jaden started his rounds of keeping watch as their fellow Earth Resistance engineers went about their work, occasionally the young Stark having to give his imput. Thus far, they seemed to know what they were doing and he expected things might actually go smoothly. At least, that was the hope. But Dumisani suddenly seemed to stop his typing, turning his head as he listened closely as he heard two soft thuds as if someone had dropped something. It was slightly heavy but no doubt someone was trying to keep it quiet. Unfortunately, they greatly failed to cover such tracks as he looked towards Jaden who realized what was going on. "All of you, find a row and duck down." He ordered quietly, the men looking confused but nevertheless complied with knowing better then to question their higher ranked operatives. Which technically, even if they were Young Avengers the team was under the guidance of the Earth Resistance and Maria Hill's leadership, but their promotion to their current team had made them above rank, just below Maria herself. So she had told them. Of course, it was wishful thinking on their part that things would go without some form of confrontation or interference from the Skrulls. This has been one of their main bases, primarily a place of communications it seemed and no doubt they would want to ensure it was taken back or destroyed, whatever the result would have to be. "Never a smooth operation." Jaden remarked, his armor activating to shift and contort to fit his body preparing for what he expected would be quite a battle as Dumisani slipped on his Anti-metal claws, "Your know it's never that easy Jaden. If it were, this might as well be a time of peace, not suffering." Dumisani commented in return, his fellow Avenger giving a slight nod before their attention fully turned to the main entrance way. The wooden door was slowly pulled ajar, the creaking sound making them tense slightly as they watched closely, awaiting some form of shape to reveal themselves but the door was soon still, no one seeming to be there for a moment. Had it merely been an agent and they really had dropped something? Or were their possible enemies hesitating? Not knowing was beginning to make both young men restless, the two exchanging a shared glance of confusion, the minutes ticking by from five minutes, ten minutes...Nothing happened and they soon began to relax and assumed it was an agent just checking on them. Lowering their guard as they began to share a thought of just jumping to conclusions the two finally decided to return to work after about twelve minutes had passed. That moment when their backs were turned did a single gray hand silently reach around the door, white to light silver flames bursting to life around it and causing Dumisani to pause suddenly, hearing the sound of igniting flames but was too late to say anything as two fireballs were fired, hitting the two men that caused them to yell in surprise as they slammed into the back of the console before collapsing to the ground. With the wind knocked out of them the two were left struggling to regain themselves as the person who had attacked soon revealed herself, and she wasn't alone. "These guys call themselves Avengers? What a poor excuse of former glory of heroes." The gray skinned woman said, her origins of the Kree race to some extent but she resembled a human more then anything as she headed down the steps. Following her was a rather tall woman with orange skin and distinctive purple colored wings and what seemed to be hair, but at a closer inspection was really a long length of feathers that gave the origin of the Shi'ar. Under any other circumstance such a pairing of warring empires would never have been seen anywhere else, but through some brainwashing and torture the two had become partners under the command of Veris. "Do not completely count them out yet Annabelle, they are a lot tougher then they appear." The shi'ar looking woman warned as the woman known as Annabelle snorted, "You give them too much credit Ita." She retorted as they came to the console seeing the download had just completed while the two Young Avengers had been awaiting for some response. "Get the device and let's go. Veris wants us back in a few hours." Ita said, her eyes shifting towards the two heros as Annabelle waved a hand lazily, "Hold your horses, I'm getting to it." As Annabelle rested her hands on the keyboard she failed to notice that Dumisani had recovered enough to at least listen, figuring at this rate they weren't just getting information back and out of their reach but also planning to destroy the very system to avoid such leaks getting out. This was not something he liked to hear and would push them several steps behind the Skrulls who seemed to be able to keep pace, no doubt trying to regain ground with the Young Avengers now becoming a thorn in their side. Reaching his hand towards the back of the panel, lightning began to spark around his finger tips as he pressed them to the back and sent a current clear through the machine, right into Annabelle's as the liquid that made up much of her body helped to create the very medium he needed to give her a nasty shock that made her howl in pain and pull back making Ita glance over towards them only to find Jaden had also recovered, the armored lizard mutant raising his wrist blasters and firing upon her with enough force that sent her slamming against the opposite control panel. Seeing their plan had backfired, Annabelle decided Plan B was necessary as she let out an angered cry as she lunged towards Jaden who brought his metal plated wing forward, managing to slow her charge though still felt a knee hit his armored stomach, causing him to cringe as there was still a dent left. "You won't be leaving with that information." Jaden said firmly, managing to twist from her reach and at the same time swing his tail and slam it into her, making Annabelle grunt as she was knocked backwards. Ita though quickly flew over to try and join the fray only for Dumisani to leap forward and tackle her, forcing her away from Jaden. "I don't understand, you two...I recognize your faces, you were part of our side. Why would you attack allies?" Dumisani tried to question, struggling to try and pin the woman, but Ita was able to get one leg free and licked him hard enough he crashed into the wall, leaving a decent indention from the impact. "I don't know what your talking about furball." Ita said in annoyance, creating a few psionic energy throwing knives and quickly throwing them in quick succession to strike Dumisani while he was trying to get back up. The first three missed however, while two others merely grazed him when he began to realize the attack but was a moment too late with the final one that struck his head, avoiding physically hurting him. Mentally though, he felt the stabbing pain that sent him reeling, grabbing the area he was struck and falling to his knees as he struggled to regain himself. Getting an alert that his teammate was in trouble, Jaden figured they would have to be far quicker then expected to get out of there as there was some concern for what Dumisani was suffering. Once again though, Annabelle was on her feet as she fired two streams of fire to conjoin into one larger one, making Jaden gasp and quickly fly upwards, but giving him a chance to move directly above Annabelle as his armor shifted back into it's backpack form and he growled as he came back down to land directly on her, knocking the wind out of Annabelle this time as he gave her a quick bite to the neck, injecting his venom to weaken her rather quickly, "Get off me!" Annabelle snapped, feeling her limbs beginning to grow weak as she struggled to get Jaden off as the man merely got off but saw Ita grabbing Dumisani by the collar of his suit, having a psionic broad sword in hand and beginning to stab it into his head, striking his very mind but leaving him physically unharmed. "You want me to leave you alone, then so be it!" Jaden said as he grabbed the weakened woman by the leg, making her eyes widen as he twisted on the spot a few times before throwing her across the room. Unable to get a full hold of her flames to try and stop herself Annabelle closed her eyes as she collided with her partner, the two sent crashing into the same place Dumisani had moments ago as the Panther prince just fell to the ground, incredibly weakened and not in his right mind from the psychic assault. "Dumisani! Dumisani can you hear me?" Jaden called as he came over, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder, but got no response, only a pained, blank stare met him as it was clear the young prince was mentally suffering from whatever assault that had come from Ita. "Come get him out of here!" Jaden finally ordered, the remaining agents quickly nodding as they rushed over to pick up the prince, helping and guiding him out of the room as Jaden rested a hand upon the machines, activating the self destruction sequence that would take out at least half the building. "Self destruct in two minutes."Came the warning as the young Stark looked back towards the two women who were just regaining themselves, "Enjoy hell ladies." He said, giving a mock bow before quickly rushing off after his fellow operatives, moving on all fours to run much faster. Confused, Ita and Annabelle turned their attentions towards the console, the time already reaching a minute and thirty seconds, their hearts sinking at seeing this. "Blast us out of here!" Ita told her companion, the half Kree, half human woman nodding as she shifted her whole body into flames and began striking at the wall, using the intense heat to weaken the areas as the time was ticking by rapidly. But she had to move as Ita flew forward and smashed the last bit of wall standing between them living and getting blown to pieces. With a final glance and seeing ten seconds remained the two women quickly scrambled through their makeshift exit and flying clear of the radius which just moments of them looking back when figuring they were a good several feet away did the United Nations building go up in flames, the explosion blasting the roof off and several other areas of the building, though some seemed to remain intact. "Those Avengers, I should of roasted them alive." Annabelle growled, turning towards the sound of a retreating truck in the distance, knowing they could catch up but their mission was already a failure. At least part of it. "Veris, this is Ita. Our mission was a half success." Ita finally reported in, pressing her finger to an earwig as a male voice spoke back, "Did you get the information?" "No, but we have observed them as ordered. They are proving to be what we fear." Ita responded as the voice was silent before the Skrull male known as Veris spoke one more time, "Good, return and await further instruction." He ordered them before the line went completely dead and with a final glance to the sound that was getting fainter the two women turned where they hovered and made their way back to the mother ship and very center of the Skrull empire. Category:Rinilya94